Reference of microswitches used in electronic devices to generate command signals can be found in R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 367086 or R.O.C. Patent No. M248007 (referring to FIG. 1). They are mostly made in a small size. Aside from different designs in conductive elastic reeds to transfer command signals, they all have a switch shell and signal legs to transfer the command signals outside the switch shell. The circuit board of the electronic devices has preset contacts to connect to the signal legs. Such switches have to provide accurate displacement control. Depression click feeling also is important. In terms of these issues, the conventional switches mentioned above still have rooms for improvement, notably:
1. Miniaturization is the prevailing trend of design of electronic devices. The internal space of the electronic devices shrinks. As the conventional switch needs the shell, it is difficult to fit in the limited space.
2. After the switch is mounted onto the circuit board, the signal legs have to be soldered. Such a process increases production time. This secondary fabrication process also could result in damage of the circuit board or other elements.
3. The conventional switches mostly aim to output a signal command signal. These days many electronic devices require multiple command signals. Hence a plurality of switches is needed. This further increases the configuration difficulty in the limited space.